Ready for a new adventure
by Beneari
Summary: A quick drabble about Edmund's girlfriend, Mary, who got taken away to Narnia with them in PC and now paying the two siblings a visit at their cousins house, what follows may be a new adventure.


Hello everyone! This is my first story ever so it's a bit of an experiment. I don't even know if this intro is placed properly. I'm also not a native english speaker so reviews with correcting my spelling is welcome!

I walked through the streets on my way to the house where my favorite family is staying at, they're cousins house, Eustace scrubb is from what I let myself believe from Lucy and Edmund selfish and arrogant and took every he can to bully them. So I decided to take a little visit to see if they were still alive. I knocked on the door while pulling my skirt straight, it was rather cold for august but it didn't bother her. She was exited to see the siblings again. It has been quite a while and I am longing from a kiss of my boyfriend and a hug from lucy. I never knew the pevensies well ecxept she saw susan and lucy at their school sometimes. But that one day that I had noticed lucy forgot her hat on a bench and I tried to return it at the metro station got taken away with them to the lands of Narnia. It was amazing but at the same time a bit terrifying. I learned they were king and queen there and I held for the first time a sword. Edmund teached me and that how we got closer. A few days after we returned here me and edmund kissed and decided to start a relationship. As soon the door swings open rather violent I wake up from my memories. I already regonise who it is. The arrogant cousin, she felt for him, truly, when someone is that angry all the time he must be sad in a way. He yells "Edmund! Your little girl is here! ". I raise my one eyebrow at him, he snorts his nose and walks away. Then I hear a girl saying joyfull "Mary! You're here!" While coming down the stairs with edmund following her. I put a bright smile on my face and hug lucy. While edmund says hey mary with a smirk and I let go of Lucy and run to him almost felling over. I hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek, I didn't want lucy to feel uncomfortable but she was already joking "Come on you two lovebirds! We haven't got all day!" . And we go to lucy's room as edmund shares one with his cousin. As we get in me and Lucy drop us on the bed and edmund settles him on a chair. We talk about my trip here and how it's going with them being here and how it is with Susan and Peter. After that we end on the subject of Narnia, we talk about our memories and their adventures in the golden age. But then we get disturbed, Eustace comes in and it looks like he overheard our conversation. "Are you again talking about that made up place? And have you conviced mary that you're not talking crazy? Or has she also become a lutanic? " . Lucy says calmy "please go away Eustace we're not in the mood". But he does not, you should all be put in a asylum or something. Maybe they can arrange something that you and your girlfriend can be put together". Edmund balls his fist but is trying to stay calm " Eustace, lucy already asked nicely, go away now". "You should be happy that I try to put some sense in your head instead of those gibberish fairytales!" Says Eustace rather arrogant. Edmund can't stop it. He gets up and closes the door and then starts making a fight wih him. I have been noticing Lucy was focusing on something else then the conversation, she walks up to the painting in her room and stares at it. I come stand next to her and now I realise why she did that. The painting with the sea was moving! The waves were clattering against eachother. We both felt it, it was the same feeling when I first came to Narnia. We try to get the two boys their attention but they seem too busy. Lucy started screaming "Edmund! The painting!" Wich got his attention he came walking over to us with eustace following confused. "AM I BECOMING MAD TO?". he tried to get out of the room but the door was locked. And then the paintng started dripping water, and soon alot more water came out. The frightened boy started screaming desperatly. Then the room felt with water and before we knew we ended up in an ocean with a ship coming in sight. I was happy more then ever. I was back in Narnia, And ready for an adventure.


End file.
